Gaius vs. Roy
Royvsgaiusroymaster.png Gaius vs. Roy.png The Round of 64 continues with Gaius of Tales of Xillia (nominated by ZMusok) fights Roy of Fire Emblem (nominated by Roymaster11)! Who will win? King of Rieze Maxia or the son of Eliwood? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. Gaius is fighting a group of well armed people. As many charged at him his sword glows a red aura. With a single slice, the men became two. There were many men and warships to be seen. However a red void appears in front of Gaius and took him away from the battle at hand. In the battle of Beyond the Darkness Roy fights Idunn in the throne castle where they take place Roy: This is for my friends and you will be killed. Idunn: Foolish boy you are no match for me. Roy: Say hellow to my binding sword! Roy fires up the binding sword slashses against the Necromancer go towards with the sprint and the red rift opens up. Roy: What's going on! Shanna: Roy get away! Roy: I'm trying it pulls fast It sucked Roy in the red rift closes the he was stuck in the rest will fight Idunn on their own which leaves them. Chad: Oh on Roy how can we beat Idunn? Like everyone else who had been sucked into the crimson red portals and rifts, Roy fell and landed on hard ground. Granted he didn't break his back but that didn't mean that the fall didn't hurt. He groaned in pain as he stood up clutching his back. Roy: Ouch! Hey where am I? ???: You know the drill but I don't have. Roy: What's your problem? ???: I know what's my problem but I gotta ask you for my intro I'm Karma Akabane and what's your name. Roy: My name's Roy nice to meet you Karma: Well I guess we have each other so what gives? Roy: I don't know. ???: YOU ALL ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Karma: Well I guess I'll see you later and head to head. Roy: I'll be there Karma. They both teleported away into unknown locations. Roy walked past the architecture of a castle, but he was looking for somebody. Roy kept on walking to find a male who he thought brought him here. Roy stood on a cliff waiting for his opponent, and a man with black hair and giant katana had arrived. Roy: So you are the one that brought me here. Gaius: No, you are the one that is looking for a fight? Gaius then unscathed his weapon and walked towards Roy. Roy: Yes, now draw your weapon! I want to return to my friends. They need me! Gaius: Hmph I don't want to deal with children like… Gaius is cut off by Roy’s swords that is meet by the katana. Gaius: Don't expect me to go easy, kid! Roy: There is the spirit!!! LET'S ROCK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cue Tekken Tag Tournament 2 OST: Baile de Batalla (Fireworks Over Barcelona)) 60 Roy took out his Sword of Seals, and began slashing at Gaius. Despite Gaius attempts to counter the attack, Roy then sends the king into the air. Roy then slashes him some more and finished it off with a Flare blade knocking him towards a tree. 50 Gaius got up and with a flick of his wrist his sword turns red and swings at Roy, igniting fires around him, the Lord of Pherae dashed out of the fire and used Blazer at Gaius once again knocking him against a tree, though Gaius swung and hit Roy lighting his cape on fire. Roy ran at Gaius who did double edge sword dance, which the King of Rieze Maxia dodged all the attacks, and ignited fires at Roy hitting him directly. 39 Gaius: Meet your end! Gaius swung his sword once again and Roy was blasted by flames, Roy yelled in pain. Roy whiffed the flames away and did a fire wave at Gaius, who dodged the attack and did and sent Roy into the air. He then repeatedly slashes at Roy, and damaged Roy severely. 34 Roy got up and whiffed a fire projectile at Gaius who was hit by the projectile. Gaius then stabs Roy in the chest hard knocking him away. Gaius rushes at Roy, as the lord rolled away and tilted towards Gaius and swung his sword. This hits Gaius and sends him flying. Roy then follows it up with a down throw into serial slashes. 26 Gaius then countered this by a slash at Roy. The slash then caused an explosion to occur, Roy was able to block the attack and went after the king. Roy was now engulfed in rainbow aura with shining yellow eyes. Gaius was about to do his move until Roy interrupted him by doing an assault of slashes and thrusts, Gaius tried dodging his attacks but Roy caught him in the middle of his sword hitting Gaius. 14 Gaius then summons red aura around his sword before Roy could get to his location. Roy was nowhere to be seen, Gaius was now waiting for the dust to clear out and make his final move. 6 Roy come out of the dust and does a series of slashes and combos. Soon the sound of a gun reapeatly goes off as Roy shows no mercy on Gaius. Roy then went in place and charged his final assault on the king, as Gaius was falling from the air, Roy slammed his sword onto the ground creating a massive explosion. K.O!!! Gaius was then on the ground, Roy walked over to him sheathing his sword and helped him up. Gaius: You're strong, agh… The king was coughing blood out of his mouth as he responds. Roy: It was a great battle, maybe we could have a rematch sooner or later! Gaius didn't hear him as he then started to sleep. Roy then forces Gaius onto a rock to sit and rest on Roy: Alright! I will come back for you! Roy then rushes forward to find a person that could help and some answers to return to his friend. Results ???: My my! That was a sure firey fight if you as me. A pity I can't have both move on. I hope that kid, Roy has enough fire power for the other. This melee's winner is Roy. (Cue Fire Emblem-Roys Theme) Winning Combatant: Gaius: 2 Roy: 12 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!! Special thanks to Roymaster11 for this amazing thumbnail. Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:Male-only battles Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword Duel